


Baffled Breakfast

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Breakfast, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cars, Cute, Dates, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family, Fantasy, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Outfits, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pancakes, Pining, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I ALMOST fell asleep while writing-Gosh I love these twoI hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Baffled Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I ALMOST fell asleep while writing-  
> Gosh I love these two  
> I hope you enjoy!

"...What are you two _doing_?" Natsu asks, completely baffled.

I slowly move my hands behind my back, as if that'd help at all. Shouyou quickly hops off the counter-- or at least, as quickly as he can with a pancake in either hand. He looks around, then sets them on the plate on the counter. He stands next to me, moving his hands behind his back as well. He sniffs.

Natsu squints at us. "Can I... have pancakes?"

"Oh, sure, Natsu!" I spin around and grab a few, gesturing frantically at Shouyou to get a plate. He does, and I pile the pancakes on. I set it on the counter beside the maple syrup. "Here," I say, feeling a bit like I'm working in a restaurant.

Grinning at me, Natsu clambers onto a stool to reach the syrup, and promptly drowns her pancakes in it. I gently take it from her, making anxious noises in my throat and flashing her a small smile.

"That's probably enough for now..."

"Aww, okay," she says, taking her plate and heading to the livingroom.

"Do you think you might need a fork? Or are you just going to use your hands," I call after her. She turns around sheepishly, and continues on to the livingroom once recieving her fork.

I turn and see Shouyou staring at me, leaning on the counter on his elbows and propping up his chin with his hands. He sniffs again.

I push up my glasses and smooth my apron uncomfortably. "What?" I ask.

"'Tell you later," he says again, grinning. His voice sounds slightly hoarse; he sniffs once more. A faint blush spreads across his cheeks. I furrow at him, but prepare a plate of pancakes for myself.

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

About halfway through my pancakes and holding up a forkful near my mouth, I hesitate. "Hey, Shou?" I ask, before glancing at the time on my phone.

"Hm?" He turns to me, looking vaguely like a chipmunk.

I hold back a snort. "Do you... want to go so somewhere today?"

He holds up a finger and, after a moment, swallows his bite. "Somewhere? Like when we went to the café?"

I turn faintly pink. "Yeah."

"Okay! Where and when?" He grins brightly at me. Despite being a little sick, he sure is cheerful.

Shouyou can light a whole room and make it bright and vivid. He brings out the good in everyone and everything just by being there. The kitchen, though a little messy, now, seems to shine. The paintings hanging on the walls appear brighter and more colorful. Shouyou himself radiates light and happiness and everything good.

He stares at me, furrowing his brow, and swallows another large bite. "You okay?"

I force myself back down to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. Uh. I was thinking Main Street? I wanted to see The Garden with you again, and there's a few other places, too... But you're sick, so if you want to stay home, then that's okay, we can go tomorrow or another time--"

"I want to!" He interrupts with a sniffle. "We'll stay home tomorrow, since you'll have to go the next day. Today, let's go out!"

"Okay..." I let the corners of my mouth quirk up just the slightest bit. He doesn't say anything, but he smiles at me, before beginning wolfing down the rest of his pancakes.

A signal for a race. I have to finish eating first. I shovel the pancake...

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"Why're you always the last one ready?" Shouyou asks as I scramble to the door, phone in hand. "I keep getting déjà vu."

He has on a green flannel, white t-shirt, jeans, and his usual yellow Converses. I just have a black hoodie, black jeans, and my blue Vans. I sigh at him.

"Hey, you look good in black!" He says, winking at me and turning around to open the door.

I reach out and poke his head with my free hand. "Dumbass."

He shoos my hand away and ushers me out the door, following behind.

  
"Oh, there you two are!" Mrs. Hinata says from the car. She decided to drive us, since neither of us were fit to ride the bikes again, and because she needs to take Natsu to a friend's house, anyways. "Hop in!"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"Text or call me when I should come pick you two up, alright? Be safe, and have fun!"

Shouyou and I find ourselves at the same spot as yesterday, where we'd paused on our bikes to admire Main Street. Nothing has changed. I automatically look towards The Garden, but it's too far away to see properly. I wipe at the crack in my lense, impatiently; the sun, high in the sky, gives it a horrible glare.

"So, where are we going?" Shouyou asks, looking up at me. His fingers tap out a rhythm on his jeans.

I look away, red faced. "Well..."


End file.
